Ninjas Fairy Tales
by Luna Myu
Summary: “Vou voltar...Quando tiver 15 anos...– pronunciou o lobo.” Sakura está perdida, bem no dia de seu 15º aniversário Sakura tem de entregar um pedaço de bolo para a avó doente. E ela terá que passar pelo lugar que prometeu nunca mais voltar.SasuSaku-UA


**Ninjas Fairy Tales**

**Sinopse:** "-Vou voltar... Quando tiver 15 anos... – pronunciou o lobo..." Sakura está perdida, bem no dia de seu 15º aniversário Sakura tem de entregar um pedaço de bolo para a avó doente. E ela terá que passar pelo lugar que prometeu nunca mais voltar, a floresta. :::SasuSaku::: UA/Romance/Comédia

_Naruto não me pertence, nem o Sasuke me pertence (mesmo querendo que pertencesse). =___=_

**Dedicatória:** Bem, acho que já virou até tradição agora (hahahaha XD) vou dedicar a fic para minha amiga Mye-chan, que sempre me apóia a escrever (e postar também) as minhas fics (toskas). Amo as fics dela, é uma ótima escritora, e já disse que ela devia escrever um livro sim. 9.9 Huehuehuehuhe.

**Palavras da autora:** Espero que gostem da fic, faz muito tempo que não posto, mas como todas as outras, ela é uma comédia/romântica (mas acho que não ficou realmente muito comédia... =\). Se gostarem, deixem reviews, se não gostarem, deixem reviews também, mas lembrando, sempre criticas construtivas por favor. ;D

**Importante:** A fic vai ter uma continuação, mas a próxima _não _será SasuSaku. =x

Boa leitura, bye bye... ;D

* * *

**Titulo:** _O incrível Lobo Mau._

-O-o que disse mamãe? – perguntou Sakura, que ainda não acreditava no que sua mãe tinha acabado de falar.

A mãe suspirou irritada voltando sua atenção a ela, observando seus olhos incrivelmente verdes, que pareciam maiores e mais assustados do que nunca.

-Você me ouviu, vá entregar um pedaço de bolo para sua avó, ela está terrivelmente doente, e vai adorar ver sua neta preferida. – informou sorridente, e voltou a embrulhar o bolo, colocando-o cuidadosamente na cesta de vime.

-Mamãe, você nunca escuta o que digo não é? E que história é essa de neta preferida? Eu sou a única neta. Sem falar que vovó nem esta tão terrivelmente doente assim só pegou um resfriado. – rebateu irritada - E não se lembra do que contei daquela vez? Você se esqueceu completamente?

-Sakura, por deus, não acredito que não tenha esquecido essa idéia maluca de 'Lobo Mau'. – suspirou a mãe balançando a cabeça, enquanto esboçava um sorriso de descrença.

Sakura fez bico, cruzou os braços e a olhou feio, bateu o pé no chão, e se dirigiu a sala e sentou-se irritadíssima no sofá.

Como se tudo tivesse acontecido há alguns dias, ela lembrou muito bem do que aconteceu há exatamente 10 anos atrás.

Lembrou-se de quando estava sentada no jardim de casa, brincando com suas bonecas, até ver aqueles incríveis olhos negros, eram tão vivos e brilhantes e a observava através da floresta densa que havia no jardim, inocente como era, os achou a coisa mais linda que tinha visto, se levantando do gramado, foi feliz atrás do dono daqueles olhos maravilhosos.

Mas todas as vezes que tentava se aproximar, ele movia-se rapidamente para longe, mas ainda visível, e ao invés de ficar assustada, estava achando aquilo ainda mais emocionando, como se fosse uma grande aventura.

Não estava preocupada que a cada passo que dava se afastava ainda mais da segurança de sua casa.

Até que a criatura pareceu se cansar de brincar com ela, e se escondeu atrás de uma enorme árvore que havia em um clarão no meio da floresta, Sakura correu para encontrá-lo sorrindo vitoriosa.

-Achei você. – gargalhou, já quase sem fôlego, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele continuou escondido e imóvel, como se estivesse examinando-a.

Sakura se aproximou mais, dando a volta na arvore, e suspirou maravilhada, nunca vira um cão tão lindo como aquele, tinha os pêlos negros, os olhos mais negros e brilhantes, e aqueles olhos pareciam tão inteligentes.

-Cachorro bonito. – suspirou aproximando-se e tocando em sua cabeça, ele ficou imóvel, mas ela o sentiu vibrar entre seus dedos enquanto lhe acariciava a cabeça.

Sakura riu baixo, principalmente quando ele lhe lambeu os pequenos dedos de sua mão, se abaixou para ficar mais próxima e abraçou o seu pescoço dele com delicadeza, ele se espantou, mas colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, ela adorou aquela sensação.

Riu ainda mais alto quando ele a empurrou colocando as patas em seus pequenos ombros, e com uma gargalhada caiu de costas no colchão de folhas.

-Qual o seu nome cachorrinho? – perguntou soltando um suspiro.

-Eu não sou cachorro. Sou um lobo... - respondeu com voz de menino. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, não era exatamente muito comum encontrar um lobo que falava.

-Lobo. – sibilou inocente, ele parecia pronto para falar alguma coisa, quando os dois ouviram passos vindo da floresta.

-Vou voltar... Quando tiver 15 anos... – pronunciou o lobo apressado quando percebeu que um homem se aproximava.

O estranho apareceu no meio dos arbustos, ao ver o lobo ali parado e atento a seus movimentos atirou uma pedra que encontrou no chão, mas a criatura foi ainda mais rápida se esquivou e foi se esconder no meio da floresta densa.

Sakura continuou deitada no chão, sem entender muito bem o que havia acontecido.

-Está tudo bem garotinha? – perguntou o homem de cabelos brancos, que a puxou pelos braços e sem muito esforço colocou-a de pé – Aquele lobo te fez algum mau?

-Não. - respondeu docemente.

-Ótimo. Você não devia andar sozinha pela floresta. Deve ficar longe da floresta, há muitos lobos maus por ai. – dizia ele sério, enquanto tirava uma folha seca que ficará grudada nos cabelos rosados dela.

-Lobos maus?

-Sim, lobos maus, que jantam menininhas desavisadas como você. Por isso, deve ficar longe da floresta.

-Acha que aquele era um lobo mau? – murmurou segurando a respiração.

-Tenho certeza, exatamente por isso não deve mais voltar à floresta, principalmente sozinha.

-E-ele disse que ia voltar. – gaguejou assustada se lembrando da conversa, os seu olhos verdes brilharam quando se encheram de lágrimas. O homem pareceu entrar em pânico ao ver a cena.

-Não se preocupe. Ele não voltará se você não voltar à floresta sozinha. – acrescentou sem graça.

E desde aquele dia, nunca mais voltou, não sem a companhia de alguém.

Exatamente 10 anos depois, tudo fazia muito sentido para ela, o lobo queria matá-la para se alimentar, exatamente por isso deixou se aproximar tanto, e só não teve tempo para fazer o que queria porque o homem tinha chegado a tempo de salvar sua vida.

Agora, estava correndo um sério risco. Não apenas porque iria visitar a avó sozinha e ter de passar pela floresta, mas porque naquele exato dia estava fazendo 15 anos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

O que iria fazer se o lobo mal aparecesse?

-Sakura! – chamou sua mãe que se aproximou e estendendo a cesta colocou em suas pernas, mas ela continuou sentada, emburrada encarando a cesta. Ninguém acreditava nela.

-Entregue a cesta para sua avó, ela vai querer lhe dar os parabéns. Vá logo e pare com essas idéias ridículas de lobo mau, por favor, você já não é mais uma criança. Ou não sabe se cuidar sozinha?

Sakura ficou com o rosto vermelho de raiva, segurou a alça da cesta e se levantou.

-Tudo bem mãe, eu vou entregar o bolo há vovó. Mas não chore se eu não aparecer nunca mais e vire o almoço de algum lobo.

* * *

-Não acredito. NÃO ACREDITO! - praticamente gritava Sakura, ainda irritada.

Andava com passos largos e decididos, não freqüentava sozinha a floresta, mas das vezes que andou por lá decorou bem a paisagem, e só esperava que nenhum lobo mal aparecesse no meio do caminho.

Só de pensar nisso, ela engoliu em seco e olhou para os lados a procura de qualquer sinal de movimento, mas nada aconteceu.

Já estava andando a uns bons minutos, quando sentiu que o as coisas estavam diferentes, parou, não ouvia nada. E exatamente por isso, sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha, não ouvia nenhum som, nem de um passarinho simplesmente nada?

Virou-se devagar esperando alguma criatura sair de trás das arvores, mas só encontrou o silêncio.

-Não é nada, tenho que parar de paranóias. – murmurou criando coragem novamente, e de cabeça erguida voltou a andar em direção a casa da avó.

Se virou assustada ao perceber um vulto as suas costas.

Ficou paralisada. Lá estava um lobo enorme, maior do que poderia imaginar, os pêlos negros brilhantes, os olhos escuros incríveis, e quando o viu dando um passo, Sakura prendeu a respiração ao ver as patas gigantescas enquanto andava majestosamente, engoliu em seco ao pensar que com patas daquela seriam capazes de cortá-la ao meio.

-Ai droga! – instintivamente, virou-se e saiu correndo desesperada para a floresta – Ai droga! Droga! Droga!

Pulou duas raízes enormes de arvores, mas conseguia sentir que alguém a observava ainda, seu coração estava na boca, e não conseguiu resistir deu uma espiada olhando para trás. Nesse instante tropeçou em um enorme pedaço de raiz no caminho e caiu deitada no chão, as folhas secas amorteceram sua queda, mas ainda assim sentiu uma dor forte no joelho.

-Ai. – choramingou enquanto sentia os olhos arderem por causa das lagrimas.

-Já era. Eu vou virar um aperitivo. – pensou respirando pesadamente - Não, eu preciso fugir.

Tentou se levantar até sentir patas firmes e fortes em suas costas, que a mantinha presa no chão. Sentiu o seu coração martelando no peito e pelo canto do olho, pode ver o enorme lobo as suas costas.

Desespera tentou se levantar com toda força que conseguiu juntar em seus braços. Ele pareceu surpreso com tamanha força, e acabou se afastando.

-Me deixe em paz! – gritou pronta para correr, mas ele a encurralou, ela desesperada fechou os punhos pronta para socá-lo e o fez.

Um segundo depois ele deu um passo para trás, desviando do golpe, e Sakura se sentiu mais corajosa, com a adrenalina correndo nas veias e mais uma vez tentou socá-lo, mas para seu espanto, sentiu uma mão firme sobre seu punho.

Ficou estática, desde quando lobos tinham mãos firmes? Desde quando lobos tinham braços compridos e fortes? Desde quando lobos tinham rosto, nariz, sobrancelha, lábios, olhos e cabelos escuros? Desde quando o lobo era um rapaz perfeito e lindo?

Confusa, piscou diversas vezes, ainda não acreditando no que via.

Abriu a boca, mas ficou calada ao ver as orelhas de lobo que saiam da cabeça do rapaz, e o rabo comprido e felpudo que tinha nas suas costas.

-Você... É... O... O que?

-Sakura. – chamou com uma voz rouca, ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha, assim como seu coração deu um salto no peito, quem era aquele rapaz?

-Q-quem é você?

-Venha comigo, você já tem 15 anos. – disse com o olhar firme.

Sakura ficou ainda mais nervosa, sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo porque ele não tirava os olhos de seus lábios. Foi quando um pensamento maluco ocorreu.

-V-você é o lobo mau? – acusou num tom de voz tão estridente que pareceu desconhecido para ela e com um misto de surpresa e irritação, largou as mãos firmes dele dando um passo para trás – Você, não vai conseguir o que quer!

Sakura percebeu que ele abriu a boca novamente, mas foi mais rápida, virou-se, e correu para a floresta, largando cesta e bolo para trás.

Arfando e correndo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Avistou a casa de sua avó e correu com mais urgência, abriu a porta e sentiu uma felicidade e alivio em seu coração.

-Vovó! – gritou com dificuldade.

Mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando ninguém respondeu.

-Vovó! – gritou novamente, e mais uma vez ninguém.

Correu para o quarto de sua avó, mas não a encontrou deitada na cama. O que poderia ter acontecido com ela? Sumiu de repente, mas estava doente!

Quando lhe passou pela cabeça que estava sozinha, com um lobo atrás dela, pronto para acabar com sua vida. Com o coração na boca já pensava em fugir para a saída, quando viu a porta da casa bloqueada por alguém alto, levantou o olhar, e pela primeira vez percebeu a camiseta aberta e a barriga muito bem definida.

-O que fez com minha vó? – perguntou, tentando desviar o olhar de toda aquela perfeição.

-Não sei nada sobre sua avó. Apenas que é uma pessoa sarcástica e que não tem a aparência de uma senhora de 70 anos. – disse o lobo de um jeito tão sincero que quase acreditou nele, mas já sabia que a ultima parte era totalmente verdade.

-E-esta mentindo! – acusou com o rosto vermelho ao encontrar os olhos escuros do lobo.

-Eu nunca minto! – respondeu orgulhoso e pareceu um tanto ofendido.

-Então... Porque está atrás de mim? Porque quer me matar? – rebateu, recuando um passo, mas o viu parado como uma estatua, uma estatua maravilhosa por sinal.

-Não quero matá-la.

Sakura sentiu o rosto em brasa, o que diabos ela tinha?

-E-então, o que quer de mim? – perguntou com voz fraca e rouca.

-Eu quero...

Num instante, ele estava parado ali na porta, no momento seguinte outro rapaz simplesmente pareceu pular em cima dele, os dois saíram rolando pela sala de estar, e só foram parar quando bateram com tudo na parede.

-Meu deus! – sibilou olhando abismada.

-Encontrei você Sasuke! – indagou o rapaz loiro com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto levantava com pressa e sem muito jeito do chão.

Sakura olhou o lobo, então seu nome era Sasuke.

Ele apenas se levantou do chão sem preocupação, desamassou a roupa.

-Vá embora. – ordenou com um tom firme, mas o garoto loiro riu.

-Não, não vou embora até que eu tenha acabado com você. – e fungou triunfante.

Sasuke o encarou sem muita paciência.

-Já disse que tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que brincar com uma raposa fraca como você.

O garoto fez uma careta de irritação.

-Tsk, seu... – ia dizendo, quando seus olhos azuis pararam em Sakura.

Ela continuava parada e confusa olhando para o garoto que tinha acabado de entrar, mas seu olhar estava parado nas costas dele, onde um rabo de pêlos laranjas e de ponta branca balançava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse feliz, as orelhas laranjas no meio dos cabelos loiros, ele sorria de um modo maroto que fez seus olhos virarem das fendas.

Sakura piscou. Aquilo tudo era tão irreal.

-Ora! – ia dizendo e cruzou os braços – Meu nome é Naruto, e você é muito bonita!

-Naruto, saia daqui. – rosnou Sasuke. Naruto ficou surpreso, e seu sorriso sumiu, mas logo voltou ficando ainda mais largo.

-Não acredito. – brincou Naruto, que voltando a olha a garota de cabelos rosa – Isso tudo é bem interessante!

Sakura não entendeu coisa alguma do que se desenrolava na sua frente.

-Qual é o seu nome garota bonita? – perguntou olhando-a bastante interessado.

Antes que pudesse responder, ela viu Sasuke segurando o rabo de Naruto, e com um puxão, lançou-o sem cerimônias porta a fora.

-Sakura.

E pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos, Sasuke estava parado e olhando seriamente para ela.

-Você será minha esposa.

Sakura pareceu não ter entendido muito bem a frase.

-O-o que disse? – perguntou com voz tremula.

-Será minha esposa. – pronunciou novamente.

-Quem disse que vou ser sua esposa? – ela se ouviu perguntando com certa indignação, como assim ele já tinha tomado aquela decisão? Não que não achasse a idéia simplesmente maravilhosa.

-Eu digo que será.

-E eu digo que não. – discordou Sakura engolindo em seco, e voltou a olhar fixamente para os seus lábios.

Deu um passo, e Sakura sentiu como se estivesse presa no chão, não conseguia fugir daqueles olhos escuros e penetrantes, e que poderia parecer imaginação dela, mas parecia ter um brilho diferente e incrível.

Assim que se aproximou o bastante, sentiu o coração acelerar tanto que pareciam bater em suas costelas.

-Você mente! Onde está minha avó? Você a matou! Você é um lobo... Mau. – acusou sentiu-se como uma criança boba, e com uma rapidez incrível saiu correndo porta afora, sem olhar para trás, o rosto mais vermelho do que nunca.

Ia voltar para casa, e contar a sua mãe sobre o desaparecimento de sua avó, e que provavelmente o lobo tenha jantado ela. Sakura pensava triste, gostava muito de sua avó, mesmo ela sendo um tanto sarcástica e egocêntrica a maior parte do tempo, mas tinha lhe ensinado tantas coisas, principalmente a se proteger.

Estava perdida em pensamentos que nem percebeu quando alguém lhe pegou pelo braço e se virou surpresa.

-Sakura! – disse Naruto sorridente, parecia ter um galo enorme na cabeça bem no meio de suas orelhas, mas continuava com o mesmo sorriso, que para Sakura, parecia infantil e bobo.

-Me solte. – irritada tentou se soltar, mas ele continuou segurando-a.

-Quero fazer uma proposta. – disse ainda sorridente. Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Que tipo de proposta?

-Gostaria de saber o que Sasuke realmente pensa de você?

-E-eu não... – ia dizendo Sakura, mas Naruto a interrompeu novamente.

-Não quer saber se ele realmente gosta de você? Se realmente a quer como esposa? Se não é apenas outro tipo de interesse? – ele perguntou sarcástico e cheio de insinuações, o que a deixou com o rosto corado.

-E-eu, não me importo com nada disso, eu não gosto dele, nunca conversei com ele, nunca o vi em minha vida!

-Sério mesmo? –disse e voltou a sorrir de um modo que deixavam seus olhos muito pequenos – Então tudo bem, porque agora não aceita ser minha namorada!

Sakura piscou os olhos, estava completamente incrédula, o que eles tinham na cabeça?

-Não! – bradou puxando o braço com certa violência que até deixou-o assustado – Eu não serei sua namorada!

-Porque não? Você não gosta de Sasuke, então goste de mim! – insistiu apontando para si mesmo com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não importa, não serei sua namorada. – e se afastou o máximo possível – E nem dele!

-Naruto. – chamou uma voz firme e grave, que fez Sakura tremer, mas que chamou a atenção de Naruto que olhou para o lado.

Sasuke saiu do meio das arvores, os olhos vermelhos como nunca, Naruto sorriu triunfante, Sakura olhou-o assustada e admirada. Mesmo não querendo admitir, ele ficava muito atraente andando e olhando daquela forma.

-Naruto, vá embora, procure sua própria esposa. Ela é minha! – falou confiante, Sakura apenas olhava abismada, parecia que nenhum deles tinha ouvido uma palavra se quer do que disse.

Emburrada, ela tirou os olhos de Sasuke, e no momento seguinte já estava correndo para casa, sabia que estava perto e não demorou muito para conseguir chegar sã e salva.

Ficou um pouco cansada, mas já estava no jardim de casa quando viu pela janela a mãe, o pai, o caçador Jiraya e sua avó Tsunade, todos na cozinha, preparando uma festa surpresa de aniversário para ela. Sakura parou no meio do jardim.

-Então, ele realmente não jantou minha avó. – ela pensou, ficando corada novamente – Ele não pode estar falando sério com essa historia de querer se casar comigo, né?

O coração dela deu uma cambalhota no peito. Ele era um lobo, não um lobo normal, podia se transformar em humano, e não parecia ser de todo o mal, poderia ser um belo namorado, mas se casar já era demais.

-Sa-ku-ra! – chamou alguém atrás dela com um tom divertido na voz.

Virou-se, e antes que pudesse gritar alguém a agarrou pela cintura com uma rapidez ainda mais incrível, estava sendo carregada para dentro da floresta como se fosse feita de papel, e correndo tão rápido que só via borrões a sua frente.

-Naruto! – gritou, se sentindo enjoada pela viagem – Me solte!

-Relaxa! Vamos pregar uma peça em Sasuke! – informou feliz da vida – Vai ser interessante, nunca tinha visto ele assim, principalmente por causa de uma garota, e olha que garotas é o que não faltam para ele.

Naruto soltou uma gargalhada, e ela sentiu uma vontade tremenda de dar um soco bem no meio do nariz dele, e olha que só o conhecia fazia algumas horas no máximo. Tão rapido quando apareceu, ele parou em um galho firme de uma das enormes árvores da floresta, segurando-a pela cintura e a colocou de lado.

-O plano vai ser o seguinte... – ia dizendo feliz, e por algum motivo, Sakura sentiu ainda mais raiva por causa disso, sem pensar duas vezes fechou os punhos e quando ele abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, ela deu-lhe um murro que ele praticamente foi jogado até outra árvore a uns 100 metros dela.

-Isso é para você... – rosnou orgulhosa de si mesmo e de seus treinamentos em artes marciais que aprendeu graças a sua avó, mas esqueceu de algo essencial.

Começou a perder o equilíbrio, desesperada, tentou agarrar-se ao tronco, mas era tarde demais, quando percebeu, já estava caindo.

-Será que é assim que termina?! – pensou desesperada, tentando gritar, mas nada saia de sua boca, fechou os olhos esperando o impacto com o chão.

Mas alguém conseguiu pega-la bem a tempo, antes que conseguisse tocar no chão. Sasuke a segurava firme nos braços ajoelhado no chão.

Sakura abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto de Sasuke a centímetros do seu, sentiu uma sensação estranha no estomago, como pequenas borboletas saltitando de um lado para o outro, seu rosto ficou corado, e seu coração bateu rápido.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou, Sakura pensou que iria desmaiar ao ouvir aquela voz tão próxima.

-S-sim. – suspirou um pouco rouca.

Nesse instante Sakura pode perceber os olhos pretos e brilhantes dele, novamente encarando seus lábios, antes que se desse conta, seus olhos estavam grudados nos lábios de Sasuke, a cada instante podia sentir o beijo se aproximando.

-AAH! Isso não vale!

Os dois foram interrompidos, olharam para o lado lá estava Naruto, com um galo gigante na cabeça e parou no instante que os viu abraçados.

-Sasuke! Não se esqueça da luta! Você tem que lutar comigo! – reclamou todo emburrado e cruzou os braços.

Sasuke colocou-a no chão com cautela, mas logo bufou de raiva e olhou irritado para a raposa a sua frente.

-Naruto, vou te espancar! – ameaçou Sasuke andando em sua direção.

-Não! Sasuke, não faça isso! – disse Sakura desesperada segurando-o pelo braço, ele parou no mesmo instante a olhando nos olhos, ela deu um sorriso tímido o rosto corado – Pode deixar que eu acabo com ele!

Sasuke sorriu admirado. Sakura olhou para Naruto com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

-Que?! O que?! Ei, não! – gritou, assim que Sakura veio praticamente voando para cima dele. Sasuke apenas cruzou os braços, vendo com admiração Sakura caçar certa raposa chata e estraga prazeres.

* * *

Quatro anos, três meses e quatro dias depois, Sakura e Sasuke estavam no altar para o seu casamento.

-Eu sabia que eles iriam se casar. – maravilhou-se Tsunade, olhando para a neta em seu vestido de noiva lindo que combinava tão bem com o seu tom de pele, olhava admirada também para a decoração tão bem feita ao ar livre, e ao lado de sua Sakura estava seu belo noivo Sasuke, tão perfeito naquele dia quanto ela.

-Hmm. – disse Jiraya, mais interessado em observar nas primas de Sasuke que estavam ali por perto.

-Seu tarado! – e Tsunade deu-lhe um soco no braço.

-Ei. – ele disse, olhando incrédulo enquanto passando a mão no braço agora dolorido.

-Porque inventou aquela historia de 'Lobo Mau'? Sempre soube que ele era um bom garoto, ou lobo. – insistiu Tsunade, voltando a olhar o casal.

-Sei lá. – disse dando de ombros – Para deixar as coisas mais interessantes?

Tsunade olhou-o novamente balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-O que? – perguntou surpreso – Eles estão juntos agora, é o que importa. Correto?

Tsunade não respondeu, voltou a olhar para o casal bem no momento em que eles se beijavam selando o seu casamento.

-Não acredito. Você está chorando! – riu Jiraya como se tivesse um trunfo nas mãos.

-Cale a boca, seu insensível. – disse Tsunade, dando mais um soco nele, que o fez cair da cadeira.

Assim que o casal, agora devidamente casados, andavam até a saída, todos os convidados aplaudiam, jogavam flores e rosas, até mesmo Sasuke exibia um sorriso misterioso, mas com aquele ar de 'não toque na minha esposa'.

E assim que já estavam longe o suficiente de todos os convidados, ele a pegou no colo, ela deu uma gargalhada surpresa.

-Agora iremos para casa. – murmurou Sasuke com um brilho intenso nos olhos, que deixou Sakura corada de vergonha, sabia muito bem o que aquele brilho queria dizer.

E assim, eles viveram.


End file.
